


Think of Her

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Rhink ficlets [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Rhett is having a bad day. Link knows what will help.





	Think of Her

Rhett is pouting on his bed when Link steps into their dorm room. Link is buzzing with excited energy; he's babbling on and on about a particular class he likes and a professor he is obviously in love with. Rhett feels inexplicable hate towards the man Link regularly describes as a genius. Link bounces around the room, throwing his things here and there, discarding his t-shirt on the floor, going to his drawer, picking out a new shirt, pulling it on and apparently, deciding he’s made a grave error. His nose scrunches up and he sniffs his armpit. That t-shirt ends up on the floor as well but Link doesn’t bother to get another one. Instead he marches, bare-chested, to their cupboard and takes out a box of cereal. His incessant gushing about the professor and the class has not stopped once since he's stepped through the door. Rhett is irritated beyond belief.

“What have you been up to today?” Link finally asks as he sinks on the couch and pours himself a huge bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Rhett just crosses his arms across his chest and growls. Link’s gaze immediately snaps to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Rhett mutters and instantly feels like a petulant child. Obviously Link can see something is bothering him. So, he continues: “Everything.”

“Tell me,” Link orders mouth full of Crunch. Rhett closes his eyes and tries to drone out the sounds that seem to penetrate his soul. 

“Just…" Rhett starts. It's hard to concentrate on his words with all the crunching.

"I don’t know." _Crunching._

"It’s all stupid stuff." _More crunching._

"Practice sucked today." _Crunching. Crunching. Crunching._

"And I managed to fall on my face in the cafeteria." _An infernal amount of crunching._

"Do you mind?!" Rhett groans, his irritation spilling over and crashing towards Link. To punctuate his words Rhett throws his hands over his ears. Link's spoon stops right before his open mouth. He looks sheepish and mumbles an almost inaudible 'sorry'. Rhett lets his hands fall to his lap and feels like an asshole. _Perfect. Just perfect. Now I've been horrible to Link as well. What a great day._

"And I got a C on that paper. I worked so hard on it but apparently it was _uninspired_ and _redundant_."

“Aww, man, I’m sorry. Sounds like an awful day. Tomorrow will be better. Besides, everyone knows Professor Miller is a hard-ass. C from him is basically an A.”

Rhett huffs, annoyed, because he knows Link is right. But he had been so proud of what he’d written and certain he’d get at least a B.

“Also, Claire cancelled our date. She claimed she wanted to concentrate on her studies. And I mean fine, that’s okay. But then I saw her kissing a guy on the courtyard so…she’s either studying dentistry now and was doing some intense homework or she was just lying to my face,” Rhett mumbles.

Honestly, the Claire thing stings way more than any of the other stuff. He’d gotten a bit ahead of himself with her, imagining all kinds of futures together after their first few dates. She was a nice girl, proper girl. Rhett's mom would've loved her. Seeing her with the guy had been like a gut punch.

“Shit, that sucks,” Link says sympathetically. He’s straightened his back and abandoned the rest of his cereal to slowly soften. He is looking at Rhett with an expression Rhett can’t read. His eyes are lit up - he almost looks excited - but he’s gnawing on his bottom lip and wiggling his leg anxiously.

“What?” Rhett asks with too much sharpness in his voice. He feels bad; it isn’t Link’s fault he’s having a bad day. But Link doesn’t seem to either mind or notice. He gets up and creeps to Rhett’s desk next to their bunk bed. Link’s eyes wander over the desk and he picks up a pencil, twirls it between his fingers a bit before putting it down and picking up a text book and leafing through it. Rhett frowns as he looks at Link twiddling with his things. Just as he is about to ask what Link is doing, Link mutters, without looking at Rhett.

“I could help you.”

“With what?” Rhett asks confused. The paper is already done and it isn’t like Link can help him with practice. Sometimes you just have bad days, it’s normal. And Link definitely can’t help with Claire. After watching her play tonsil tennis with the guy with a ponytail Rhett doesn’t even want her back anymore.

“I could help you feel better…help you relax,” Link whispers, still staring at the text book. A faint blush has crept on his cheeks. Rhett’s own cheeks immediately heat up and suddenly, he feels parched.

“You mean…?” Rhett asks with a hoarse voice.

“Yeah.”

Rhett feels a bit faint. A memory after memory resurfaces in his mind and he feels like hiding his crotch under a pillow. But that would be too obvious. He tries to appear nonchalant as he says:

“I thought we decided not to do that anymore.”

“_You_ decided. I - Anyway. What does it matter?”

“We shouldn’t.”

“Why?” Link presses on. He’s looking straight at Rhett now and Rhett feels like squirming under his intense gaze. God, have his eyes always been that piercing blue? They seem almost otherworldly.

“Because,” is all Rhett manages to answer. As his dick hardens, his resolve crumbles.

“Because why?”

“Because it’s _gay_,” Rhett says the word under his breath, barely audible. Link snorts.

“It’s not gay if we’re not gay,” he says, like it means something. Rhett frowns.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Neither does saying no to something you clearly want. And need.”

“I don’t _need_ it!” Rhett says aghast. That’s a bit much.

_It’s not like I know how long it has been since the last time._ (Two months and four days.)

_It’s not like I think about Link when I go to bed every night._ (He touches himself after he is sure Link is asleep.)

_It’s not like I actually want him in any way._ (He still hasn’t touched Link and it’s slowly killing him.)

“No?” Link asks putting the text book down and taking a step so that he’s right at the edge of Rhett’s bunk.

“No,” Rhett replies with a shaky voice. He watches with wide eyes and a wildly beating heart as Link sinks on his knees in front of the bed. The simmering heat inside Rhett’s stomach ignites into a blazing roar. His cock is straining against his boxer briefs; its outline clearly visible through the thin basketball shorts. Link’s hand settles on Rhett’s bare knee and starts to inch up. Rhett’s skin is buzzing with the sensation.

“I know this always makes you feel better. Helps you relax. Helps you sleep. Let me make it better, Rhett,” Link is coaxing him with a silky voice as his hand slips inside the loose pant leg of Rhett’s shorts.

_We shouldn’t._ (Link’s hand is so soft.)

_We’re good Southern boys._ (Link’s voice is soft too.)

_Think of all the people we’d disappoint._ (Link’s mouth is going to be even softer.)

Rhett’s shorts have been pulled mid-thigh and his cock has been drawn out of his boxer. It’s leaking precum and twitching in Link’s hands. Link is licking the head of it as his eyes are flitting between Rhett’s cock and Rhett’s face. Rhett’s hands are on Link’s shoulders; he’s not sure if he’s about to push him away or pull him closer.

“Fuck,” Rhett growls voice strained and gravelly. Link looks up at him again and says: “It’s okay. You don’t have to look. Just close your eyes and think of her.”

Rhett’s eyes flutter close as Link’s soft, wet heat envelops Rhett’s cock. He bucks into his best friend’s mouth and gasps for air. He can feel Link hollow his cheeks, he can feel the pressure build, and he can feel Link hum against his overexcited skin.

It’s too much this time. It’s been too long. The waiting has been torture and now he’s transcending. Link moves around his cock slowly, methodically, pumping Rhett with his spit-slicked fist as his mouth is fast making a ruin out of Rhett’s mind and soul.

Rhett feels the tears on his cheeks before he even realizes he’s crying.

Link stops. The warm softness of him is replaced by the sharp chill of the room and Rhett whines.

“Don’t stop,” he whimpers, not daring to open his eyes. He’s afraid that this has been a dream again. Like every time he's woken up in the middle of the night in these past few months - impossibly hard and silently crying for the touch of the boy sleeping above him.

“Are you sure you don't want me to stop?” Link whispers, voice weirdly wet and saturated; Rhett’s cock is a ghost on his lips making his lisp more pronounced. Shiver runs through Rhett and he opens his eyes. He pats his eyelids, tries to focus his swimming vision to see the face he dreams about.

"Yeah," Rhett manages to breath out.

“Then why are you crying?” Link asks. He sounds worried.

Rhett sniffs pathetically, embarrassed over the fact that all of a sudden his soul has been laid barer than the cock that’s still throbbing between his legs, uncaring of the emotional turmoil going on above it.

“C’mere,” Rhett beckons voice thick with emotion. Link’s eyes widen but he doesn't hesitate. He awkwardly climbs into Rhett’s lap, crushing Rhett’s dick between them and making Rhett moan and push against him.

“What’s wrong?” Link whispers. He looks at Rhett like he’s afraid he might break at any moment. Rhett thinks he might be onto something; he’s never felt this fragile before.

Rhett lifts his hands. They tremble as he cups Link’s face. Link responds without much prompting and closes the distance between them. Rhett tastes himself on Link’s lips. He doesn’t care. It feels too right. Link's lips fit his perfectly. Rhett licks his way into Link's mouth. He feels giddy, elated, euphoric. He's sure the smile on his lips is something Link can taste; it's so tangible. 

They fall onto the bed; shaky breaths and whispered words. Link is everywhere. He’s tugging Rhett closer. His hands are making Rhett bolder. His words are making Rhett stronger.

_This can’t be wrong._ (It feels like fate.)

_It took me too long to let myself love him._ (It was inevitable.)

_They’ll learn to love us like this._ (How could anyone hate something so pure?)

Link’s hands find Rhett’s impatient cock again. The air in Rhett's lungs escapes when Link wraps his hands around him.

“Don’t think of her,” Link pleads against Rhett’s neck.

“I won’t,” Rhett breathes.

“Think of me,” Link continues as his hands move with familiar pressure.

“Always have,” Rhett confesses with a whimper.

Link groans as Rhett’s hand palms the bulge in his jeans. They move away from each other, only enough to release Link from the confines of his pants. The smile that has been wiped away by pure pleasure returns to Rhett’s face as his hands wrap around Link’s length.

“I’ve dreamt of this. Dreamt of touching you. Dreamt of making you cum. Dreamt of making you mine.” Rhett whispers the words like an incantation, making true the only thing he's ever wanted and the only thing he feared he could never have. Link whines and thrusts against Rhett’s eager hands. He soaks in Rhett's words and they spill over in the form of tears and gasps. 

They move in unison, in an awkward bundle of twitching limbs and trembling muscles - not realizing that another position might be more practical. They are not thinking; reason has left them. All that is left is the feel of the other one and the shared breaths filling the room as they moan out their need for each other.

“Tell me your mine,” Link orders voice rough and breathless.

“Yours. Only yours!” Rhett cries out and finds Link’s lips again with his own. They breathe into each other’s mouths, barely kissing but needing to be as close as they can.

Rhett comes first, calling out Link’s name in the peak of his passion. It still echoes off the walls as Link follows him over the edge. They don't care about the mess. It's inconsequential. 

Their breaths slow down. Their hands still. Their eyes open.

They look at each other and smile.


End file.
